There are many applications in commercial, medical, military, and other fields where two electrically incompatible circuits, for example an RF circuit and a digital circuit, are required in the same device. In order to minimize manufacturing costs and to reduce the size, weight and complexity of such devices, it is desirable that the devices be formed on a single printed circuit board mounted in a single housing. However, conductive and radiated noise between the circuits frequently makes it impossible to put the two incompatible circuits on the same board, and heretofore it has not been possible to fabricate such incompatible circuits on the same board for packaging in a single housing.
A need therefore exists for an improved housing assembly which permits incompatible circuits in general, and RF/digital circuits in particular to be mounted on the same printed circuit board and packaged in a common housing.